todo por culpa del maldito de wilson
by kmi-17
Summary: soy malisima resumiendo pero digamos que la insistencia de wilson a sus amigos al fin tuvo sus frutos un fic huddy ubicado luego del final del cap 5x07


ADVIERTO QUE ESTE FIC STA HUBICADO LUEGO DEL CAPITULO 5X07 (THE ITCH) Y TODO ESE ROLLO DE QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS...BLABLA BLA...por cierto decirles que s mi primer fic que esribi de House y ojala lo ddisfruten xD!...

* * *

No se había atrevido…  
Había estado a medio paso de haber tocado aquella puerta y decirle toda su verdad, aquella verdad que tanto intento negarse por años bajo ese flirteo constante y esos comentarios mordaces dedicados a su anatomía, había estado a medio paso de decirle que quería intentarlo de nuevo, que en realidad NECESITABA intentarlo de nuevo, pero el solo hecho de verla a través de la ventana, tan absorta, y dedicada a lo que escribía, el verla ahí tan hermosa como siempre, había logrado desarmarlo por completo…no pudo…

Era otro día en el PPTH, ya había pasado el mediodía, y Lisa Cuddy estaba en su despacho distraída en el ventanal detrás de su escritorio; había pasado casi toda la noche en vela revisando expedientes, contratos, y nuevos proyectos, se sentía exhausta, pero había sido eso, o no haber podido dormir en toda la noche… pero… pensando en House. Esta situación se le hacía a cada momento más insostenible, tenía que hablar con él, pero… "como abordar un tema inabordable para ambos? como fue posible que me permitiera volver a caer en lo mismo que desde hace años? porque, era lo mismo que desde hace años cierto?"-se preguntaba la pobre de Cuddy, mientras jugaba nerviosa con su típico elástico.

House ya había llegado desde hacía varias horas al hospital, no tenía ningún caso nuevo, y ya que andaba sin ganas de hablar ni ver a nadie conocido, se dedicó toda la mañana a esconderse del seguro coñazo que le daría Wilson en cuanto le viera, pasó consultas "no vaya a ser que Cuddy me busque para esto"-pensó-, se paseó por urgencias sabiendo que Cameron no estaba de turno y no le vería, y por último se escondió donde supuestamente nadie lo encontraría y podría almorzar tranquilo: la morgue.

Pero con que el nefrólogo no contaba era con la gran insistencia que pondría su amigo James Wilson en encontrarlo.

-Al fin te encuentro!-dijo el médico mientras entraba a la sala- si no fuera porque vi tu moto en el parking hubiera jurado que aún no habías llegado al hospital- decía Wilson mientras tomaba un piso y se sentaba frente a él.

-pfffffffff, no te has puesto a pensar que… HABÍA UNA RAZÓN PARA ESO!?- le respondía un house de peor humor que de costumbre

-WOW…-dijo Wilson algo asustado por la reacción del nefrólogo- eso sí que no me lo esperaba, es decir, que te escondieras de mí, de tu equipo y en especial de Cuddy era algo más que esperable en ti…pero…ese estado de ánimo es nuevo…que a pasado?-preguntó Wilson con una ceja enarcada.

-Que podría haber pasado!, además de que mi supuesta alucinación no era alucinación-le dijo House mientras le mostraba una notoria picadura ahora en su mano izquierda-y que no e podido dormir en toda la noche por el zumbido del muy maldito… no, todo está más que perfecto-decía Greg mientras dejaba el emparedado a medio comer sobre el mesón, tomaba su bastón y se encaminaba hacia la salida.

-Fuiste a verla cierto?-preguntó Wilson mientras se paraba dispuesto a seguir a house, pero este se detuvo a medio camino antes de siquiera tocar la puerta para salir.

-y qué si lo hice?-preguntó aún si voltearse.

-que fue lo te dijo para que reaccionaras así?...-el oncólogo reflexionó un par de segundos y volvió a preguntar- no te rechazó… o sí?

Hubo un momento de silencio, house buscando una buena respuesta, o intentando decidirse si decirle o no la verdad a Wilson y el esperando ansioso su respuesta.

-no me atreví a tocar…-dijo Greg bajando su mirada, aún sin el suficiente valor para ver a su amigo a los ojos.

Wilson intentó balbucear un momento ante la sorpresa, pero al racionalizar la situación solo sonrió, House en tanto, esperaba aún de espalda la reacción de su amigo.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, en silencio, ambos supuestamente esperando la reacción del otro, hasta que Wilson por fin habló.

-La quieres cierto?

-De qué estás hablando!?-respondió el nefrólogo a la defensiva, dando la vuelta enfurecido.

-Oh! House!-decía Wilson tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos- Admítelo de una vez, Cuddy te trae loco!-decía mientras gesticulaba con las manos y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Claro que no!, que estupideces dices, que yo no haya…

-Admitelo House! A mi no me engañas! vamos admítelo!!-decía Wilson mientras lo señalaba con una sonrisa.

-que admita que, que tienes un par de buenas peras y un culo que…

-Admitelo! Admítelo! Admítelo! Admítelo! Admítelo! Admítelo! Admítelo! Admítelo! Admítelo! Admítelo! Admítelo! Admítelo! Admíiiiiiiiiiiiiteeeeeeelooooooooooooo! [nota de la autora:todo se devuelve en esta vida xD!]

-ESTA BIEN!!!! LO ADMITO!!! ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA HASTA LOS HUESOS! NO PODRIA VIVIR NI UN DIA MAS SIN ELLA! Y QUIERO DARLE 14 HIJOS!!!!! ESTAS CONFORME!!!???-terminó house gritando, para luego intentar normalizar su respiración que de un momento a otro se había agitado más de lo normal.

La cara de Wilson era un poema, de hecho le costó más de unos cuentos segundo para salir de su estupor, y decir:

-Yo estoy conforme, y estoy seguro que ella lo está mucho más que yo- dijo Wilson señalando la puerta que estaba de espaldas a House donde una aún más impresionada Lisa Cuddy, blanca como el papel, que tenía la mandíbula desencajada de tanto abrir la boca y unos ojos desorbitados que apenas cabían en sus cuencas normales miraba la escena intentando comprender la información recién gritada por el médico.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?-preguntó House luego de verla y discernir la información de su estadía en aquella la habitación.

Cuddy aún no reaccionaba cualquiera diría que se había desmayado si no hubiese sido porque aún estaba de pie.

-Eh! Cuddy! Te encuentras bien?- inquirió Wilson mientras se acercaba hacia su amiga intentando auxiliarla, mientras House comenzaba a poner cara de preocupación.

-eh? Si, si, Wilson no te preocupes, se me debe haber bajado el azúcar- dijo Cuddy incorporase con ayuda de James.

-segura que estas bien?-volvió a preguntar el oncólogo

-claro Wilson no te preocupes...

Se hizo un breve silencio, el ambiente era tenso, House y Cuddy miraban sus pies mientras Wilson escritaba a sus amigos con la mirada intentado descifrar que esperaban para comenzar a hablar.

-bueno, creo que yo ya me voy, pero creo que ustedes tendrán mucho de qué hablar no chicos?- pregunto el oncólogo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y les lanzaba una última mirada a sus amigos.

Una vez este salió, la tensión subió mucho más en el ambiente, House sostenía con fuerza su bastón casi haciéndose daño, mientras Cuddy jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

-yo no tengo nada que agregar y tú?-pregunto house al fin encarándola, ella por su parte se sobresalto un poco ante la rapidez con que fue dictada la pregunta, momento que por supuesto aprovecho el médico.

-bien, ya que nadie tiene nada que decir…-decía éste mientras se dirigía cojeando dolorosamente a la salida.

-House!-reaccionó Cuddy mirándolo mientras se iba- Greg…-agregó en tanto se acercaba a él y le tocaba el hombro.

Ante este acto el nefrólogo se dio la vuelta para verla a los ojos, la distancia no era más de medio metro entre ellos y seguía disminuyendo.

-yo… no sé si…es decir…-Cuddy volvió a tomar aire para intentar comenzar de nuevo, pero tuvo una mejor idea, lo miro, y lo besó… lo beso tal cual lo beso la noche anterior, tal cual lo había besado años atrás y tal cual lo seguiría besando por el resto de su vida.  
Labio contra labio al principio, rápido y pasional, para dar paso a la ternura y el cariño momentos después, ambos disfrutando de las caricias del abrazo cada vez más cercano que compartían.

Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que Cuddy rompió el beso separándose solo lo necesario para decir-yo también te amo- y volver a atrapar los labios de su compañero.

Afuera Wilson miraba la escena con una esplendida sonrisa en el rostro, Foreman le entregaba 300 dólares a Chase y Cameron y los nuevos patitos de House miraba atónitos como sus jefes daban rienda suelta al amor que tantos años llevaban intentando ocultar.

-y si los grabamos y los chantajeamos luego?-preguntó Kutner rompiendo el silencio de aquel pasillo, a lo que todos respondieron con una sonrisa y alejándose del lugar, todos menos Wilson que era quien arrastraba a Kutner alejándolo de aquel espectáculo.

FIN!!!!!!!!!

* * *

notita de mii!!: juas, n serio, ojala les haya gustado y me dejen un rewiew por un si o un no...en serio! las amenzas y demass tambien las acepto no se preocupen xD!.


End file.
